Weasleys Switched
by hippiechic13
Summary: During a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes experiment gone wrong, Fred and Percy accidentally switch bodies! (one-shot)


**This takes place in the summer of **_**The Goblet of Fire, **_**but before Harry arrives at the Weasley's. Fred and Percy accidentally switch bodies! This will be a very short story, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

George and I were very busy. Busy experimenting new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, and trying not to alert Mum about it, that is. We had just created a sort of blue syrup that's supposed to enable you to switch bodies with the person next to you, unsuspected. It had many practical uses such as avoiding detentions, avoiding dates, and all around general confusion.

I grinned at my brother and picked up the little blue syrup, "Ready George?"

"Ready, Fred!" George answered me with a grin. You see, our plan was to switch bodies with each other and see if our family would notice. I didn't think they would, but George was sure Ginny would figure it out. Just as I was putting the bottle to my lips, as one very annoyed Percy Weasley stomped into the room.

"Will you two stop making so much noise?! I am trying to work! And Mum says it's dinner-"Percy broke off, coughing and hacking. I had just downed the bottle.

I started coughing rather violently too, and George who had just realized what was happening, watched us in horror.

"Oh damn, Fred spit it-"George stopped in mid-sentence. I slowly looked up, feeling weird. I felt taller, and I wasn't standing in the same place I was before.

"Fred?" George asked cautiously.

"Yeah? Did it work?" I answered. George just stared open mouthed at me. I frowned, "What is it?" George just wordlessly pointed at Percy. I glanced over at him, and yelled in shock. Where Percy should have been standing, I was standing! Which was impossible, because I was right here. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, I was Percy. I took off the horn rimmed glasses and things turned blurry. I put them back on, ready to faint and turned to George who was still watching me in shock.

"Percy and I switched bodies!" I whispered in horror. Meanwhile Percy in my body noticed nothing, he seemed to be on the floor, searching for his glasses.

"Where did they go? I didn't even feel them fall off…" Percy got up and caught sight of me. Hismouth fell open, "Wh-why am I _over there?!" _he screeched, pointing at me.

"Er, there's sort of been an accident-" I started to say, trying to calm Percy down, mostly because panic didn't look good on my face.

"Wait, George what-" Percy started.

"_I'm _George you dolt." George said from the corner.

"Merlin, you can't even tell us apart when I'm you." I said, trying not to grin, even though I _was _Percy.

"Alright then, Fred, I can't have you going around looking like me so-" Percy broke off. He had just seen himself in the mirror, or himself in my body anyways. His face turned white and he ran up to the mirror, so close his nose was nearly pressed up to the glass.

"Oh my-" Percy started, then dropped to the floor in dead faint.

"Oh great, he's fainted." George rolled his eyes.

"Now what do we do?!" I asked, staring down at my own body on the floor, "I can't go round looking like Percy!"

"The syrup is supposed to wear off in a few hours." George said calmly.

"Good point."

"Fred, George, Percy! Dinner!" Mum shouted from downstairs. We both jumped.

"Damnit." I muttered angrily, "Now what?" Before George could answer, Percy was waking up.

"Am I still Fred? Or was that just a bizarre dream?" Percy asked vaguely.

"You're still me. And we're in a bit of a dilemma here." I answered.

He looked up at me, "Gah!" he shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and stood up, "How did this even happen?!" he glared at me and George.

"Well we were experimenting and-" I started, but Percy cut me off.

"Of course, this was one of your stupid experiments! Well change me back! Right now! I _cannot _go around with everyone thinking I'm you!" Percy snapped.

"Well you see, that's the dilemma. We can't, it has to wear off on its own." George explained.

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted.

"Calm down Perce, eye popping is not a good look for me." I said. Seeing the look on his, er my face, I quickly amended, "Don't worry it's supposed to only take a couple hours. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?! Maybe Dad will know what to do. Or Mum…" Percy abruptly turned to leave when George and I ran to block the door.

"You can't! Mum will know we were experimenting!" George said.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to experiment on me!" Percy hissed back stiffly.

"We didn't mean to!" I snapped back.

"I don't care what you meant to do, I'm going to ask Dad if he can help! I'm _not _waiting around to see if your stupid syrup works or not!" Percy said angrily. And with that he shouldered past us and trotted down the stairs. George and I looked at each other, panicked.

"Stop him!" we both shouted and followed Percy in my body down the stairs. We caught up to Percy right at the bottom of the stairs. But by that time we were running at top speed. We flew into Percy and landed in a heap, right in front of all our family.

"What on earth is going here?" Mum demanded, staring down at us, "Fred, George, stop picking on your brother."

"Sorry Mum." I said, without thinking.

After pausing and giving me a strange look, she said, "It's fine Percy, I'm sure you did nothing."

Meanwhile George was watching this interaction, looking panicky. Percy in my body got up, dusted himself in a rather unmanly way, and reached to straighten his glasses which weren't on his head.

"Mum, that's not Percy, I am! Fred and George did some idiotic experiment and made us switch bodies!" Percy said angrily, glaring at me. Mum's eyebrows raised and Dad looked confused while my other siblings just rolled their eyes and went to the dinner table. They were used to this sort of thing.

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to do my best Percy bafflement impression. I turned and winked at George who understood and smirked back.

"Fred, what are you going on about? Are you feeling alright?" George asked, feigning concern.

I crossed my arms in a Percy-ish manner and sighed, "Fred, why are you always spouting out this nonsense?" Then, before Percy could say anything, I announced, "I'm starving Mum, I'm sure whatever you cooked is delicious. Let's eat!" I walked briskly to the kitchen, trying to be as pompous as I could. Mum and Dad just sighed and shook their heads while following me to the table. George and Percy followed suit, George still smirking and Percy just staring with his mouth open like he couldn't believe what was happening.

We got through most of dinner with me trying my best to act pretentious and Percy glaring daggers at me. Finally Percy in my body slammed his knife down.

"Alright that's it! I can't take this anymore, Mum if you won't believe me then I'll show you-" Percy suddenly broke off coughing and hacking violently. I started doing the same and realized we were changing back. I looked up and I was suddenly at the other end of the table, with everyone staring at me like I had just grown another head.

Percy, back in his own body at the other side of the table looked incredibly confused, "Wait... but..."

I glanced down at my reflection in a spoon and saw my own face staring back. I looked around, innocently smiling and chirped, "Nevermind Mum. What's for dessert?"


End file.
